The Lost Light
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: "Aku, aku menunggu mu, Naruto kun"/"Kembalilah ke langit"/"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kembali lagi ke langit. Aku tidak ingin kehgilangan dirimu lagi untuk kedua kalinya"/"Hinata, kau tahu. aku selalu mencari selama ribuan tahun. Setiap hari saat matahari terbit hingga matahari terbenam aku selalu mencarimu"/... ah, gak tahu buat summary. baca aja deh, hanya dua chap langsung ending.
1. Chapter 1

Judul : The Lost Light

Chapter 1 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Gelap, lima huruf yang menyatu membentuk satu kata yang memiliki makna. Gelap, dari satu kata itu sudah bisa menggambarkan keadaannya. Gelap siapa sangka satu kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf mampu membuat seseorang tak berdaya, membuat seseorang kehilangan dirinya.

Gelap, satu kata yang jika kita berhadapan dengannya membuat akal dan pikiran seolah ditarik kedalamnya.

Namun, ini adalah jalan yang di sebut kehidupan. Jalan kehidupan yang sudah ditakdirkan akan selalu ada dan akan selalu bersama dalam aliran waktu. Di dunia ini sudah menjadi garis alam, segala sesuatu selalu berpasangan.

Begitupun dengan gelap yang menggambarkan keadaan yang paling terpuruk dan mengerikan, bagaimana jika kegelapan menguasi dunia? Kehidupan di dunia ini pasti akan berakhir.

Cahaya, enam huruf yang menyatu membentuk satu kata yang memiliki makna. Cahaya, dari satu kata itu sudah bisa menggambarkan keadaannya. Cahaya, siapa sangka cahaya ada untuk menemani gelap. Memberikan cahaya kehidupan dan arti yang sebenarnya tentang kehidupan ini, membuat hidup lebih berwarna.

Sudah menjadi garis tangan alam, ada gelap, ada cahaya. Ada siang, ada malam. Ada matahari, ada bulan. Memang pasangan yang yang serasi, sangat cocok dan seimbang. Mereka saling , mengisi dan melengkapi.

Tapi, bagaimana jika diantara mereka ada yang hilang?

Konoha, 2018 M.

Langit malam tertutup awan cumulus hitam, angin bertiup kencang menyanyikan lagu kematian. Dentuman Guntur serta sambaran kilat menggila menghiasi malam di desa Konoha.

Jauh nun di sana, di salah puncak gunung yang mengelilingi desa Konoha samar-samar terdengar suara nyanyian di tengah badai. Nyanyian yang menghantarkan hujan dan angin.

Seiring menghilangnya nyanyian misterius itu, badai yang menyerang desa Konoha perlahan mereda di gantikan dengan kegelapan yang membutakan mata. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang bersinar dari rumah-rumah penduduk, tak ada tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan dari tiap penduduk.

Awan perlahan bergerak meninggalkan peraduannya memperlihatkan langit malam yang tak berbintang dan tak berbulan.

Apa yang terjadi pada langit desa Konoha?

Konon, pada zaman dahulu kala, saat para dewa masih melalukan kontak dengan manusia. Saat hal-hal mistik masih terjadi, saat siklus kehidupan di bumi berjalan dengan normal dan serasi.

Saat hubungan antara dewa dan manusia makin dekat, saat hubungan itu menciptakan suatu perasaan yang kian erat, saat ikatan itu menuju ke satu titik. Satu titik di mana petaka ini di mulai.

Saat putri bulan jatuh cinta pada manusia, saat takdir mereka tak bisa di satukan dalam ikatan yang disebut cinta. Kisah cinta yang terlarang antara mahluk langit dan manusia, para dewa-dewa mulai murka dengan pelarangaran yang dilakukan putri bulan.

Akhirnya saat itu datang juga, saat persidangan itu dimulai. Saat harus memilih satu diantara dua. Sang putri bulan yang telah melanggar hukum alam karena telah jatuh cinta pada manusia di berikan pilihan oleh para dewa-dewa. Dia harus mengakhiri hidup kekasihnya atau mengasingkan dirinya jauh ke jagat raya yang terluar.

Keputusan kini telah bulat. "Aku akan menghabisi nyawanya!" sungguh bukan sebuah keputusan yang mudah, menghabisi nyawa orang yang dicintai adalah sebuah keputusan yang sangat berat. Tapi ini adalah keputusan yang harus dia ambil. dilihat dari sisi lain, ini adalah keputusan yang tepat untuknya.

Setelah membunuh kekasihnya sang putri turun ke bumi dan menyendiri meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai dewi malam. Menjalani kehidupan abadinya di dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian, menghabisi hidupnya yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir di dalam penantian dan penyesalan.

Inilah kisah tentang seseorang yang memilih hidup di dalam kegelapan, kisah seseorang yang telah kehilangan cahaya dalam hidupnya. Jika memang cahaya di takdirkan akan selalu menemani gelap, jika memang bulan yang gelap bersinar karena adanya pantulan cahaya dari matahari, jika seperti itulah suratan takdir alam ini. maka ini adalah jalan untuk menuju takdir itu.

…

"Ini adalah penyambutan yang tidak menyenangkan!" gerutu seorang pemuda bertatto taring di kedua pipinya seraya menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya, sementara badai di luar penginapan yang mereka tepati mulai mereda.

"Lokasi penelitian kita memang berada di daerah terpencil, karena itu di butuhkan tenaga yang ekstra" sahut pemuda bermodel rambut nenas terdengar malas di atas ranjangnya.

"Tapi, kenapa di sini gelap sekali? Meski tidak ada bulan, tapi kenapa perumahan penduduk semuanya gelap?" tanya pemuda berambut raven yang tengah mengintip ke luar jendela.

"Apa kalian melihat Naruto? Aku tak melihat Naruto sejak kita tiba" semua yang ada di dalam ruanga itu menoreh pada pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah menatap intens pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah menyalakan lilin didepannya.

"Tidak, seingat ku dia yang terkhir turun dari kapal" jawab pemuda itu seraya duduk di dekat pemuda bersurai merah.

"Apa sampai sekarang Naruto belum kembali?" tanya pemuda bertatto taring, yang lain saling pandang.

"Yang aku tahu Naruto itu buta arah" tambah pemuda berambut nenas

"Dia kan tidak tahu tempat ini!" sahut pemuda berkulit pucat terlihat cemas.

"Anak ini!" gerutu pemuda raven geram

"Kita harus segera mencarinya!" ucap pemuda bersurai merah seraya berdiri dari duduknya namun di tahan pemuda berambut neneas.

"Gaara, di luar terlalu gelap. Badai baru saja berakhir, dan kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di luar sana"

"Aku tidak bisa terus menunggu disini seperti ini, Shikamaru"

"Tujuan kita datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk meneliti, aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi pada kalian" Shikamaru mencoba menahan niat Gaara.

"Sasuke, Sai, Kiba. Apa kalian akan diam saja jika sesuatu teradi pada Naruto?!" pemuda raven, pemuda berkulit pucat dan pemuda bertatto mentap penuh keraguan pada Gaara.

….

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan menghiasi udara malam yang dingin dan gelap, suara nyanyian sayup-sayup terdengar mengisi kesunyian malam. Malam terlalu gelap, cahaya yang ada pun tak bisa menebus gelapnya malam, seolah kegelapan ini berlapis-lapis. Keadaan malam yang sulit di tebak ini membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak mencari teman mereka yang entah berada di mana, dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, tidak ada yang tahu itu.

Pendengaran Sasuke menangkap suara pergerakan aneh di jalanan, dia menyibakan kain penutup jendela dan mencoba melihat di dalam kegelapan malam, apa dan siapa di luar sana.

Angin bertiup pelan melambaikan gaun putih terkoyak, surai gelap mengayun lembut mengikuti alunan angin yang menerpanya. Sosok itu berjalan di dalam kegelapan malam seolah kegelapan adalah temannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" tanya Sai melihat Sasuke tak bergeming dari jendela.

"Aku melihat seorang perempuan berjalan di tengah kegelapan" jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan matanya dari sosok itu.

"Seorang perempuan di tengah gelapnya malam dan hujan seperti ini?!" tanya Kiba yang tak percaya.

"Mungkin yang maksud adalah putri bulan" Sasuke melepaskan kain jendela dan menoreh pada Shikamaru.

"Dongeng itu?" tanya Sia yang mulai tertarik, " Apa benar dongeng itu nyata?"

"Itu bukan dongeng, ini adalah legenda. Legenda pada zaman dulu" Sai tersenyum paksa pada Shikamaru karena merasa tengah di tegur olehnya.

"Tapi itu sudah ribuan tahu yang lalu" Kiba mencoba berspekulasi. "Mungkin itu orang gila atau hantu"

"Para dewa-dewi memiliki usia yang panjang, ada kemungkinan dewi itu masih berkeliaran" tambah Sasuke mencoba berargumen meski dia agak kurang yakin dengan mitos desa ini.

"Tujuan kita datang ke desa ini untuk meneliti letak geografis dan keadaan alam desa ini yang memungkinkan bulan tidak muncul di tempat ini" Gaara tiba-tiba menghentikan diskusi mereka. "Penelitian kita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mitos itu" tegas Gaara.

"Yeah, kau benar. Itu hanya sebuah mitos, tapi berada di tempat ini membuat ku merasakan itu bukan sekedar sebuah mitos. Karena kesunyian dan kegelapan ini benar-benar menyebalkan" dengus Shikamaru seraya kembali berbaring diranjanganya.

…

Gelap, dingin, lapar, tiga perasaan yang sangat menyiksa. Sungguh, hal ini bisa saja merenggut nyawa seseorang. Seorang pemuda berpakaian dengan warna mencolok berjalan terseok-seok diantara semak belukar, tangan kanannya meremas perutnya yang sedari tadi menimbulkan bunyi dengkuran sementara tangan kirinya memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Sasuke! Shikamaru! Gaara! Sai! Kiba!" panggil pemuda itu pelan, suaranya terdengar parau. "Kenapa kalian tega meninggalkan aku sendiri?!" rintih pemuda itu seraya membuang tubuhnya di tanah.

"Aku kelaparan dan kedinginan, apa kalian tak mencariku?"

"Apa aku pernah bilang pada kalian kalau aku ini takut kegelapan?"

"Di sini sangat gelap, teman-teman. Aku takut!" rengek pemuda itu ketakutan. "Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, aku sudah tidak kuat. Kaa-chan, maafkan Naru. Naru tak sempat membahagiakan kaa-chan, maafkan Naru jika Naru mati di sini~~~~"

Krak!

Pemuda itu terdiam dari aksi bermanja tunggalnya saat telinganya menangkap suara ranting patah tak jauh darinya.

"Siapa itu?"

Sunyi, bahkan suara hewan malam pun tak terdengar.

"Aku tanya siapa disitu?!" entah ini sebuah peringatan atau trik menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Hal seperti ini bisa membuatku mati muda" ratap pemuda itu dalam hati seraya membanyangkan siapa penyebab suara itu.

"Semoga saja dia bukan monster apalagi hantu" do'a pemuda itu dalam diam.

Sunyi, sepi, gelap. Masih sama, tak ada tanda-tanda akan sesuatu. Pemuda itu mulai menarik napas lega, berhasil menangani rasa takutnya.

Krak, krak, krak.

Pemuda itu merangkak mundur dengan cepat saat dia mendengar suara dahan patah sahut menyahut seperti di injak seseorang. Suara itu makin mendekat padanya, kini jelas terlihat dari balik gelapnya malam dan dari balik gelapnya semak-semak, sosok bergaun putih dan bersurai gelap panjang perlahan mendekatinya.

Sesak, napasnya tertahan di dadanya. Cairan tubuhnya mungkin habis karena keringat bercucuran bagai hujan di musim penghujan. Tubuhnya bergetar hingga menimbulakan gesekan angin dengan tanah.

Kini sosok itu terlihat jelas, berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Tunggu, bukan kosong. Tapi matanya putih, apa?! putih? Baju putih, rambut panjang, mata yang putih?! Apa mungkin dia adalah_

"HANNNNNTTTUUUUU!" teriak pemuda itu ketakutan setengah mati tanpa berlari atau mninggalkan tempatnya.

"Naruto?!"

"…." Pemuda itu serentak menghentikan teriakannya saat dia mendengar namanya di sebutkan oleh sosok itu.

"Na-Naruto~~~" sumpah, saat ini pemuda itu ingin berteriak sekencangnya dan lari sejauh mungkin. Namun semua itu dia urungkan, ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak berteriak dan lari.

"Benarkah itu dirimu Naruto?!" kini sosok itu menjatuhkan dirinya di depan pemuda itu, sontak pemuda itu merangkak mundur menjauh dari gadis yang tak dia kenal itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?!" tanya pemuda yang bernama Naaruto ketakutan plus tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang asing mengetahui namanya. "Apa kau dikirirm oleh teman-temanku untuk mencariku?!" apa yang di pikirkan si Naruto itu?!

"Eh eh?" gadis itu memeiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku mengerti, kau pasti datang mencariku. Dimana teman-temanku?!" entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sampai dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi bingung dari wajah gadis itu.

"Te-teman-teman?" tuh, gadis itu semakin bingung.

"Iya, teman-temanku yang mengirimu untuk mencariku?!" kata Naruto penuh semangat seolah dia telah mendapat cahayanya di dalam kegelapan seraya merangkak mendekati gadis itu. eh, gadis itu malah kaget dan merangkak mundur menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ehehehe~~~~, gomen ne. aku sudah membuat mu takut" kata Naruto dengan tawa riangnya membuat detakan jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat.

"Na-Naruto~~~~" Naruto menghentikan tawanya begitu dia mendengar suara gadis itu bergetar.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tak berniat membuat mu takut, maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto kalang kabut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun"

Shiiinnggg! Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang kepalanya terasa membesar saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu oleh gadis itu, apalagi senyumnya. Seperti dejavu, dia pernah melihat senyum seperti itu. tapi dia tidak tahu dimana dan kapan itu.

"Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan tengah malam begini di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku terpisah dan tersesat dari teman-temanku, aku tidak tahu dimana ini. ini adalah kali pertamanya aku kesini" cerita Naruto.

"Oh, seperti itu. kalau begitu beristirahatlah sebentar di tempatku" kata gadis itu seraya berdiri di ikuti Naruto.

"Eto, bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat teman-temanku?"

"Dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini sangat sulit untuk bisa keluar dari hutan ini, kau tersesat cukup jauh dari desa" Naruto ternganga dengan tidak elitnya mengetahui dia tersesat sejauh itu!

"Baiklah, tapi di tempat mu ada makanan kan?" tanya Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Akan ku buat makanan kesukaanmu" lanjutnya seraya membimbing Naruto berjalan di dalam kegelapan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan berjalan di dalam gelap" kagum Naruto melihat gadis itu bisa melihat di dalam kegelapan yang membutakan ini.

"Ini desaku, aku lahir dan besar di desa ini. karena itu aku sudah terbisa dengan keadaan seperti ini" jelas gadis itu.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Oh, iya! Kau sudah tahu namaku, tapi kau belum memperkenalkan namamu" kata Naruto mencoba ramah dengan sdikit tersenyum.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggiku, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata"

…..

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya setelah semalam terjadi badai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai dan Kiba mulai melakukan kegiatan mereka. Pertama-tama mereka akan pergi mencari Naruto dan kemudian mencari data tentang desa ini.

Sungguh pemandangan yang jauh berbeda terbalik 360 derajat dengan semalam, siang hari di desa ini sangat ramai. Semua penduduk berhamburan keluar melakukan aktifitas mereka sehari-hari. Sudah hampir sejam mereka berkeliling menanyai keberadaan naruto, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Apa mungkin naruto sudah di makan hewan buas atau di culik putri bulan yang berada dalam mitos itu?!" Kiba mulai ngelantur.

"Woi, Kiba. Jika Naruto sudah mati, kaulah orang pertama yang didatangi arwahnya untuk menuntut balas!" serga Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, tapi masalahnya dimana dia sekarang?!" kata Gaara agak frutasi, dia mungkin bingung bagaimana caranya jika Khusina baa-san menanyakan anaknya?!

"Sepertinya semalam, gadis itu muncul lagi" Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya saat beberapa gadis berjalan melewatinya.

"Benarkah? Apa ada pemuda dari desa yang hilang lagi?" Sasuke makin penasaran, dia mendakti dua gadis itu dan menahan mereka.

"Hei, kalian. Tunggu sebnatar!" panggil Sasuke pada dua gadis tadi, merasa di panggil dua gadis tadi berhenti dan menoreh pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan ada yang hilang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Setiap nyanyian dari puncak gunung terdengar, itu tanda kalau putri bulan keluar dari persmbunyiannya mencari cahaya" jawab gadis pink.

"Cahaya? Mungkin karena itu, malam hari desa ini tidak menyalakan lampu?!" batin Sasuke menyimpulkan.

"Dan cahaya itu adalah, penduduk pria"

Sasuke terperanjat kaget begitu pun ke empat temannya langsung mengahmpiri mereka.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto?!" Kiba terlihat syok.

"Itu hanya mitos, belum tentu benar!" Gaara mencoba menenangkan Kiba sekaligus kkesal karena mereka terlalu membesar-besarkan mitos itu.

"Sepertinya kalian bukan penduduk asli desa ini" gumam gadis bersurai pink sebahu seraya memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Dari mana asal kalian?" tanya gadis yang satunya, surai pirang yang di ikat tinggi itu bergoyang saat dia melihat kebelakang Sasuke tepatnya teman-temannya.

"Kami dari Tokyo, kami datang untuk mengadakan penelitian disini" sambung Sai menjawab pertanyaan gadis pirang tadi seraya tersneyum.

"Apa kalian datang untuk meneliti kenapa bulan tidak pernah muncul di desa kamikan?" tanya gadis pink menebak.

"Pertanyaan mu tidak salah, pinker!" sahut Kiba membuat perempatan muncul didahi gadis pink itu.

"Percuma saja, kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan jawabannya!" balas gadis pink dengan angkuh, mengingat sudah beberapa tim peneliti dari Tokyo datang untuk meneliti namun mereka tak juga menemukan alasan kenapa bulan tak muncul di desa ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Itu terjadi Jika kau berhasil menyuruh putri bulan kembali ke langit" jawab gadis pirang, wajahnya terlihat murung. Wajar, selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat bulan di langit mereka.

"Lagi, kalian menghubungkan kejadian alam dengan mitos konyol itu?!" protes Gaara membuat kedua gadis itu terkejut.

"Selama kami tidak menemukan jawaban yang pasti, kami tidak akan menerima itu sebagai suatau jawaban yang ilmiah tentang kejadian alam yang langka ini!" Shikamaru mempertegas protes Gaara.

"Terserah kalian, tapi jika kalian bisa memecahkan misteri di balik kejadian alam yang langka ini. kami akan mentrakir kalian" gadis pirang melongo mendengar tantangan temannya itu.

"Apa kau serius, Sakura?" bisik gadis pirang itu ragu.

"Tenang, Ino. Percayalah, mereka tidak akan berhasil melakukannya. Ingat sudah berapa banyak peneliti pulang dengan tangan kosong?" jawab gadis pink aka Sakura meyakinkan Ino gadis pirang temannya.

"Baiklah, kami terima tantangan kalian!" Shikamaru menerima tantangan kedua gadi itu di ikuti keempat temannya.

…..

Naruto merangkak bangun dari ranjang batu tempat dia tidur, goa batu tempat tinggal gadis yang dia temui semalam terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Baginya selama gadis itu tidak macam-maca atau berniat menjadikannya makanannya, dia tidak takut.

Iris biru safir Naruto bergerak menjelajahi tiap bagian goa itu, terlihat sederhana dengan perlengkapan yang sederhana pula. Tapi, apa yang di lakukan seorang gadis di dalam goa di tengah hutan ini seperti ini?

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun?" suara Hinata terdengar dari balik bayangan dalam goa.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke teman-temanku, mereka pasti cemas mencariku"

"Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Hinata terdengar seperti menyimpan sesuatu dalam nada suaranya.

"Apa maksudnya? Apa dia akan menahanku di goa ini? di tengah hutan seperti ini?" inner Naruto menebak maksud pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku, sebagai ucapan terimakasih ku karena kau telah menolongku. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari desa ini" meski dia ragu dengan gadis itu, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain cepat keluar dari hutan ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan desa ini. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Apa dia memiliki masalah di desa dan akhirnya dikucilkan?" batin Naruto mulai curiga. "Kenapa? Kau tak usah takut, ada aku yang akan menjaga dan melindungimu" naluri Naruto bergerak sendiri memerintahkan lidahnya mengucapkan sederatan kata-kata yang dia sendiri tak yakin akan melakukannya.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun_"

"Hinata, apa kau tak percaya padaku?" ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata, hanya ini caranya agar dia bisa keluar dari hutan. Hanya Hinatalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membawanya kembali ke sssdesa.

Hinata, terdiam. Samar-samar dari balik bayangan Naruto bisa melihat kalau Hinata tengah menunduk, surai panjangnya terjuntai hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa, mereka akan menemukanku. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah" gumam Hinata tak terdengar jelas, namun dapat di pahami oleh Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati bayangan yang menutupi Hinata, dia rentangakan tangan kananya pada Hinata berharap Hinata akan meraihnya.

"Aku berjaji, jika mereka menemukanmu. Aku yang akan membebaskanmu" entah dari mana Naruto mendapatkan sederetan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pasti pada iris biru safir milik Naruto.

"Apa benar-benar ini dirimu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"He eh? Tentu saja ini diriku, masa aku ini Sasuke?!" batin Naruto geli mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Hinata padanya. Dia tidak mengerti jika Naruto yang di maksud bukanlah dirinya yang sekarang ini.

"Tentu, ini aku. Hinata" sekedar untuk menyenangkan hati gadis misterius itu, Nartuo mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata.

Degh!

Sumpah, jika Hinata adalah bom waktu, mungkin dia sudah meledak mendengar suara Naruto yang cool. Sosok yang rindukan.

"Naruto-kun" kata Hinata seraya berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya terpaku di peluk oleh gadis yang baru dia temui semalam.

"E-eto, kau bersemangat sekali, Hinata" kata Naruto terlihat salah tingkah. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" lanjut Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menahan tangannya karena Hinata tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku-aku, aku taku keluar" jawab Hinata ketakutan sampai tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

"He eh?"

"Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari secara langsung"

Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa sih yang dia pikirkannya sedari tadi?! Apa dia mencoba menahan Naruto?! Jika bukan karena Hinata seorang yang bisa membawanya kembali ke desa, pasti Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan dia sendiri.

"Apa kau punya alergi terhadap sinar matahari?" tanya Naruto berusaha bersikap sabar, meski sebenarnya dia sudah siap meledak.

"Tidak, itu karena_, karena_aku_aku_"

"Aaahhh! Sudahlah, jika tidak di coba mana bisa kita tahu?!" Naruto mulai gerah, dia menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar goa.

Hinata yang di tarik tiba-tiba kaget setengah mati dan dia pasti mati saat berada di bawah sinar matahari.

"Na-Narutoooo!" pekik Hinata ketakutan begitu Naruto menariknya ke bawah sinar matahari.

"Ku, ku, kulitku pa-pa-panas~~~!" rintih Hinata saat dia merasakan kulitnya memanas.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, di bawah sinar matahari. Lihatlah dirimu, kau begitu pucat. Pasti karena kau tak pernah terkena sinar matahari" ucap Naruto seraya memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang mulai memerah.

"Aku, aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat. Aku tidak mati, Naruto kun!" pekik Hinata kegirangan saat dia rasakan tubuhnya segar dan menghangat.

"Sudah ku bilangkan kau akan baik-baik sa_" Naruto menahan kata-katanya saat dia melihat Hinata tampak berbeda di bawah sinar matahari, dia bersinar. Dia bersinar sangat terang, sinarnya begitu terang dan menenangkan. Seperti,_ purnama.

"Arigatou, naruto-kun" kata Hinata seraya memberikan senyumnya yang bagai taburan bintang-bintang di langit malam, begitu indah sampai Naruto tak mampu meneggerakan lidahnya.

"Dia, dia sangat cantik" gumam Naruto mengagumi kecantikan Hinata.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun kita pergi. Aku akan mengantarmu ke desa" kata Hinata mengakhiri kekaguman Naruto akan keindahan Hinata.

…

Hutan yang gelap dan sepi, udara dingin yang menyelubunginya seolah bergerak menghilang ditelan waktu. Kegelapan yang menghiasi hutan seakan berubah terang, kesunyian yang menemani hutan bagai di telan hari. Suasana hutan seketika berubah saat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan melewatinya seakan hutan telah menemukan diri mereka yang sebenarnya, diri mereka yang telah lama hilang.

Senyum yang terhias di bibir mungil Hinata seolah telah menghapus semua kegelapan yang menyelubungi hutan, hingga hewan-hewan penghuni hutan berlarian keluar menemani perjalanan mereka menuju desa.

Namun ada hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran Naruto, sejak terkena sinar matahari tubuh Hinata tak henti-hentinya bersinar.

"Hinata, kenapa tubuhmu tak berhenti bersinar?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak nyaman dengan tubuh Hinata yang bersinar.

Merasa ada sesuatu salah, Hinata menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dengan gugup. "Tubuhku bersinar?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku merasa tak nyaman dengan itu" kata Naruto seraya berjalan ke salah satu pohon yang rindang dan berteduh di bawah pohon di ikuti Hinata, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk istirahat.

Hinata terlihat kebingungan, seperti ada sesuatu yang dia ingin katakan pada Naruto, tapi itu terasa sulit baginya. "Maafkan, aku. Aku_"

"Sudahlah, kau tak usah minta maaf pada_ku_" lagi Naruto di buat bingung, dia terdiam sejenak, keningnya berkerut, matanya di picing ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti otak mana yang dia gunakan untuk menganalisis perubahan tubuh Hinata dari terang kini meredup.

"Sekarang kau malah tak bersinar, coba kau ke sinar matahari lagi?!" kata Naruto mencoba menganalisi keadaan yang jelas-jelas sudah bisa di baca dengan mudah.

"Tidak perlu, pinjamkan saja aku jaketmu. Aku tiba-tiba merasa dingin" kata Hinata mengabaikan perintah Naruto dan mengalihkannya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto yang tak peka dengan situasi yang telah berubah.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Hinata pelan, sepelan dia mencoba menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang kian tak karuan.

"Hinata, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu" kata Naruto seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon, Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa matamu telihat berbeda? Aku belum pernah melihat mata seperti milikmu di dunia ini? awalnya aku pikir kamu buta"

"Ini ciri khsa keturunan klanku, aku satu-satunya yang tersisa dari generasi klanku" jawab Hinata tak bersemangat seraya meutupi tudung jaket ke kepalanya hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"KLanku memiliki mata yang special, mata kami bisa melihat di dalam kegelapan. Karena itu banyak yang mengincar mataku, akhirnya keluargaku bersembunyi di hutan" cerita Hinata lanjut.

"Malang sekali nasibmu. Jadi seperti itu, itu penyebab kau tinggal di hutan ini?!" Naruto menarik kesimpulan. "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke desa" kata Naruto seraya merengangkan tubuhnya dan berdiri.

"Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir HInata kenapa-kenapa.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata pelan.

…..

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai dan Kiba berdiri di luar hutan. Mereka menatap jauh ke dalam hutan dengan berbagai presepsi, dugaan sementara dan tujuan mereka berdiri di depan hutan lebat di depan mereka ini.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto tersesesat sejauh ini ke dalam hutan?!" tanya Kiba terlihat begitu ragu dengan kesimpulan teman-temannya.

"Lebih tidak mungkin jika putri bulan menculiknya" serga Gaara.

"Ayolah, singkirkan semua keegoisan kalian. Ini demi Naruto, sebagai teman yang baik, kita harus mencarinya" Sai menengahi Gaara dan Kiba.

Kegiatan mereka sedikit terganggu saat Cahaya terang tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar dari dalam hutan dan di susul suara kilat di saat langit cerah mengagetkan kelima sahabat itu hingga membuat mereka terpaku sesaat.

"Apa kau merasakan perubahan ini, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa ini ada penjelasan ilmiahnya?"

"Aku khawatir ini berhubungan dengan mitos itu, ketika bulan terkena sinar matahari. Perubahan itu akan terjadi" jelas Shikamaru.

"Mungkinkah putri bulan telah menemukan sinarnya?" tambah Sasuke.

"Ini hanya fenomena alam yang biasa, hal ini terjadi karena adanya anomaly udara dan pembiasan cahaya yang mempengaruhi penglihatan kita, mengenai kilat bisa saja karena ada gesekan udara atau semacamnya" sepertinya Gaara mulai kesal karena kedua pemuda jenius itu sudah tecemar polusi pemikiran kolot.

"Sudah-sudahlah, Gaara. Mereka hanya sedang_" Sai mengehntikan kata-katanya saat dia mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam hutan. "Apa kalian juga mendengarnya? Atau aku sedang berhalusinasi?"

"Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi, kita semua mendengarnya. Suara teriakan dari dalam hutan" kata Sasuke mempertajam pendengaran dan penglihatannya.

Mereka semua terdiam, mencoba memastikan suara teriakan itu.

"Seseorang! Siapa saja tolong aku!"

TBC…..

Maap, ceritanya Ngawaur! Typo dan jelek, ku buat hanya dalam waktu semalam jadi mohon dimaklumi.


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : The Lost Light

Chapter 2 :

Author : Kakashy Kyuuga

Disclsimer : Naruto punya om Masashi ^_^

Genre : hurt, romance and fantasy

Pairing : Naruhina

Napas Hinata tersengal-sengal, keringat membashi jaket orange Naruto. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang keletihan pada salah satu pohon tak jauh dari tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

Flashback: on.

Matahari kian terik, kini matahari tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun. Hinata yang terbungkus jaket pun mengalami hal yang sama, dia terlihat kewalahan karena jaket yang dia pakai membuat dia kepanasana dan kesulitan bernapas.

"HInata, apa kau tak kepanasan memakai jaket sampai tertutup seperti itu di tengah terik matahari seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku, aku tidak apa-apa" suara HInata terdengar pelan menahan napasnya, Naruto merasa ini tidak baik. Dia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan melihat jaketnya basah oleh peluh, napas Hinata pun tersengal-sengal karena kepanasan.

"Jangan kau siksa dirimu seperti itu, paling tidak longgarkan sedikit saja agar kau bisa bernapas"

"Itu masalahnya, aku-aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya" jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Kenapa tak kau bilang sedarti tadi?!" kata Naruto sedikit kesal, dia mulai membantu membuka jaket yang di pakai Hinata.

Keras, resleting jaket tiba-tiba macet. "Kuso! Resletingnya macet!" runtuk Naruto kesal.

"Na-Naruto, aku, aku_" Hinata makin melemas akibat kepanasan, napasnya mulai tersedat-sedat.

Entah mengapa keadaan Hinata membuat Naruto seperti kesetanan, dia mencoba membuka resliting jaket dengan panic samapi tangannya berdarah pun dia tidak rasakan. "Hinata, bertahanlah!" teriak Naruto panic.

"Naruto~~~"

"HINATAAAAA!"

Krraaaakkkk!

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung merobek jaket orange kesayangannya dari tubuh Hinata, seketika tubuh Hinata yang terkena sinar matahari bersinar terang menyilaukan mata Naruto.

Dhuuuuaaarrr!

Kilat dan suara Guntur di siang bolong dan di saat langit terang menyambut aksi nekat Naruto.

Seperti di tarik ke suatu masa Naruto melihat dirinya dan Hinata berlarian di padang ilalang di bawah sinar purnama, gambaran itu kembali berganti dengan pemandangan api unggun di depan sebuah gua. Naruto melihat dirinya dan Hinata bersandar menghangat diri mereka di depan api unggun di bawah sinar purnama, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia bersama. Dan yang terakhir membuat dia sedikit terkejut, dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia melihat dirinya dan Hinata tidur bersama.

Naruto menggil ketakutan dengan apa yang dia lihat, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat ini. apa karena ini dia membuat merasa pernah begitu dekat dengan HInata? Karena mereka pernah hidup bersama di kehidupan sebelumnya?

'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku tidak peduli jika alam akan murka aku tetap akan mencintaimu'

'Naruto-kun, aku pun mencintaimu. tapi kehidupan dan takdir kita berbeda, aku adalah putri bulan dan kau manusia. Kita tak pernah bisa di takdirkan bersama'

Naruto makin terpuruk di dalam keterkejutannya, mulutnya terasa berat berucap.

'Takdir? Yang membuat takdir itu terjadi adalah kita sendiri! Aku akan merubah takdir kita, aku yakin kita pasti akan bersama. Aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi'

'Naruto-kun, aku, aku percaya. Aku percaya saat itu akan terjadi, dan aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba'

Gambaran itu perlahan meredup berganti menjadi pemandangan yang menyedihkan dia melihat Hinata berlumuran darah dan dirinya terbujur kaku dengan luka tepat di jantung.

Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, dia tak percaya melihat dirinya bersama dengan Hinata memandu cinta dan kemudian mati di tangan orang yang dia cintai. Apa ini? apa maksud semua ini?!

'Aku terpaksa melakuakannya, karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Aku lebih memilih membunuhmu karena aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan terlahir kembali,dan aku akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba dan kembali bersama mu lagi. Aku akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba, Naruto-kun'

Belum selesai dari keterkejutan melihat dirinya mati di tangan Hinata, kini dia dialihkan ke pemandangan langit malam yang terang dengan purnama berteger indah di singgasananya. Dia melihat Hinata turun dari bulan dan bersamaan dengan itu bulan pun menghilang dan Hinata tak terlihat lagi.

"Hi-Hinata, kau, kau adalah_" Naruto tertahan begitu dia mendengar suara Hinata histeris panic.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" samar-samar dia mendengar suara HInata menggema di selaput gendangnya.

Hinata makin panic saat Naruto tak merespon suaranya, dia mencoba menggosokan tangannya ke tangan Naruto yang mendingin, wajah naruto seketika memucat. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana dan apa yang harus dia lakukan, tak ada cara lain lagi selain minta tolong penduduk sekitar. Dia segera mencari baju Naruto yang bisa dia pakai untuk menutupi dirinya dari sinar matahari yang bisa membuat tubuhnya bersinar.

Setelah yakin tubuhnya tak terkena sinar matahari, Hinata mulai berlari ke tepian hutan mencari pertolongan.

"Seseorang! Siapa saja, Tolong aku!"

Flashback: off.

…

Naluri mereka sebagai manusia dan sebagai seorang laki-laki di saat seorang gadis meminta tolong, normal kan jika mereka berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam hutan tanpa berpikir panjang seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai dan Kiba berlari seperti kesetanan menuju ke dalam hutan.

"Tolong, tolong!"

Sasuke menahan larinya saat dia melihat seorang perempuan terseok-seok berlari menuju mereka.

"Apa kalian teman Naruto?"

Kelima pemuda itu lumayan kaget saat mendengar nama naruto di sebutkan, senang dan haru bercampur. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mencium sesutau yang tidak beres, sorang perempuan dengan jaket teman mereka? Jaket dengan pakaian yang berlapis di tengah hari yang panas seperti ini? tidak masuk ke logika jika semua baik-baik saja.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Gaara mengabaikan prasangka buruk Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"IKuti, aku"

"TUnggu" Sasuke menahan langkah Gaara, "Bagaimana jika dia menipu kita, masih ingatkan dengan cerita dua gadis saat di pasar? Jangan sampai dia tengah menjebak kita?!" Sasuke mencoba berspekulasi namun segera di tangkis Gaara.

"Aku yakin dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" jawab Gaara kesal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" kata Shikamaru seraya berjalan mengikuti gadis berjaket itu, masuk ke dalam hutan di ikuti keempat temannya.

Dari jauh mereka melihat gadis itu berhenti dan duduk di depan sebuah tubuh yang mereka kenal sebagai Naruto sahabat mereka.

"Naruto!" teriak Gaara panic saat dia melihat kondisi Naruto yang memucat.

"Naruto!" begitu Sasuke dan yang lainnya melihat Naruto, mereka segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kiba pada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Mungkin dia kelelahan" jawab gadis itu.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara menatap intens penuh curiga pada sosok yang tertutup rapat didepan mereka, sosok yang wajahnyapun tak terlihat dari balik tudung jaket. Apa benar dia tidak melakukan sesuatu pada naruto?!

Sementara Sai dan Kiba mencoba memeriksa keadaan Naruto, "Dia hanya pingsan" kata Sai setelah memastikan keadaan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke penginapan" saran Kiba dan balas dengan anggukan dari ke empat sahabatnya.

"Hinata~~~"

Semua yang ada di sekitar Naruto terbelak kaget, terutama ke empat temannya. Naruto memanggil sebuah nama yang asing di telinga mereka, sebuah nama yang tak pernah mereka dengar.

"HInata?" tanya mereka tak mengerti.

Sementara gadis berjaket itu mendekat pada Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Apa yang di lakukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini aku Naruto-kun" jawab gadis itu, tak terlihat jelas ekspresi dari balik tudung jaket.

Sementara ke lima teman Naruto saling pandang, "Kun? Apa dia bernama Hinata? Sejauh ini hubungan mereka?" yah, seperti itulah arti tatapan mereka.

Perlahan-lahan iris biru safir mulai terlihat dari balik kelopak berkulit tann, iris biru safir itu menatap sedih pada sosok di depannya. Tatapan yang sangat sedih, seolah menyimpan kerinduan yang mendalam di sana.

"Hinata~~~"

Sumpah, keadaan kelima sahabatnya saat ini bagai terkena genjutsu hingga membuat mereka tak berkutik sedikitpun, apa lagi berkomnetar melihat adegan yang langka di depan mereka.

"Naruto-kun"

Kelima teman Naruto makin tak mengerti saat mereka mendengar suara gadis itu bergetar, seolah tahu maksud pangilan Naruto padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku berusaha memahaminya tapi aku tak bisa!" bisik Kiba pada Sai.

"Entahlah, yang terlihat mereka punya hubungan yang sangat jauh" balas Sai.

"Sssshhttt!" Shikamaru memberikan kode pada kedua sahabatnya untuk diam sepertinya dia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di depan mereka dan kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang berbeda dari yang mereka kenal.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu, Hinata" kata Naruto seraya meremas tangan Hinata.

"Naruto_" Hinata tak tahu ingin berkata apa, perasaannya saat ini bercampur, dia hanya bisa menyebutkan nama orang yang dia cintai.

"Ini aku, Hinata. Aku Naruto, aku kekasihmu. Aku telah kembali"

Suiiiinnnggggg!

Semua yang menyaksikan adegan itu terpana dan terpaku, kelima sahabat Naruto mulai berspekulasi dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing tanpa ada keinginan menganggu sepasang kekasih yang telah bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Aku, aku menunggu mu, Naruto kun"

"Kembalilah ke langit" Hinata maupun kelima sahabat Naruto dibuat kaget.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kembali lagi ke langit. Aku tidak ingin kehgilangan dirimu lagi untuk kedua kalinya" kata Hinata ketakutan, tangannya meremas tangan Naruto sebagai pelampiasan rasa takutnya.

"Hinata, kau tahu. aku selalu mencari selama ribuan tahun. Setiap hari saat matahari terbit hingga matahari terbenam aku selalu mencarimu" kata Naruto membuat Hinata agak terkejut begitu pun kelima sahabatnya.

"Kau_" Hinata memahami kata-kata Naruto.

"Yah, setelah aku mati di tangamu. Aku sedih saat medengar kau meninggalkan lagit dan menyalahkan dirimu atas nasibku. Aku bertemu dengan penguasa alam, ku ceritakan semuanya pada-Nya. Akhirnya aku di tugaskan untuk menjaga matahari, bersama matahari aku bisa mencarimu. Dan membawamu kembali ke langit, ke tempat asalmu semula"

"Jadi, kau_"

"Yah, sekarang aku adalah pangeran matahari" kelima sahabat Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas senyuman Naruto yang berbeda, senyuman bahagia.

"Tapi, jika kau menjadi pangeran matahari. Dan aku adalah putri bulan, itu artinya kita_"

"Jarak dan waktu bukanlah halangan untuk berhenti mencarimu, aku menunggu hingga ribuan tahu untuk bisa menemukanmu. Kedudukan kita sebagai pangeran matahari dan putri bulan tak akan mampu memisahkan dan menghentikan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu dan menggu untuk bersamamu. Meski kita terpisah antara barat dan timur, antara siang dan malam. Namun ada saatnya kita akan bersatu"

"Na-Naruto-ku~~~~nnn!" Hinata menangis bahagia seraya memeluk tubuh Naruto dan Naruto pun membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Kembalilah ke langit bersama ku, Hinata"

Kelima sahabat Naruto mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Gaara terlihat frustasi. Dia terlihat tengah berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang apa yang dia dengar. Sai dan Kiba menatap tak percaya melihat adegan di depan mereka, mereka seperti ikut terhanyut dalam perasaan mereka. Sasauke dan Shikamaru tersenyum senang, mereka tahu mitos itu benar adanya.

"Kenapa kau membungkus tubuhmu, Hinata? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Benar saja, dia tidak tahu karena mereka orang yang berbeda" batin Hinata. "Aku adalah putri bulan, saat terkena sinar matahari, aku akan bersinar. Untuk menyembunyikan identitasku, aku sengaja memakai jaket anak ini" terang Hinata.

"Apa benar dia adalah putri bulan seperti yang diceritakan?" bisik Kiba pada keempat sahabatnya, yang lain hanya diam meperhatikan Hinata yang saat ini tengah melepas jaketnya.

Suiiiiinnngggg! Silau, mata kelima sahabat itu silau saat melihat tubuh Hinata bersinar begitu diterpa sinar matahari.

"Ja, jadi benar kau adalah putri bulan?!" tanya Kiba yang kaget setengah mati melihat tubuh Hinata bersinar, suari indigo panjangnya berayun tertiup angin menambah kesan anggunnya seorang putri bulan.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Gaara. Mitos itu benar, inilah buktinya" sahut Sasuke tersenyum menang.

"Kau sangat cantik, putri bulan" kagum Sai memuji kecantikan Hinata.

"Tak ku sangka Naruto adalah titisan pangeran matahari" ucap Shikamaru tertawa senang.

"Kalian, terimakasih telah membawa Naruto-kun padaku" kata HInata pada kelima sahabat Naruto.

"Ah, bukan kami. Itu karena memang sudah saatnya untuk kalian bertemu" kata Kiba di sela tawa sungkannya.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto, kelima sahabatnya plus Hinata langsung menoreh pada Naruto yang saat ini sudah berdiri.

"Ayo, Hinata kita kembali ke langit" lanjut Naruto seraya memberikan tangannya pada HInata. "Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, akan ku berikan semua cahayaku untuk mu agar kau tetap bersinar, aku ingin melihat kau berbersinar kembali di langit" kata Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata seraya menyambut tangan Naruto.

Tanpa pamit atau sekedar salam perpisahan Hinata dan naruto perlahan melayang ke udara dan terbang meninggalkan para saksi kisah pertemuan mereka. Mereka terbang ke langit meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang perlahan jatuh ambruk ke tanah.

"Selamat tinggal putri bulan" kata Kiba yang terlalu mendramatisir suasana dengan lambaian sapu tangan.

"Tetaplah bersinar di langit tetaplah disana menghiasi langit malam, putri bulan" sambung Sai seraya tersenyum melihat bayangan putri bulan dan pangeran matahari kian menghilang.

"Sungguh, peristiwa ini tak bisa dijelaskan dengan ilmu pengetahuan!" kagum Shikamaru tertawa sendiri mencoba menjelaskan kejadian ini dalam bentuk bahasa ilmu sains.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini? Mito situ benar-benar nyata!" Gaara tak habis pikir dengan kejadian, dia meresa di bodohi.

"Tak kusangka Naruto adalah titisan pangeran matahari, dasar dobe!" gumam Sasuke tertawa lucu membayangkan temannya yang berisik dan berotak pas-pas dengan penampilan biasa serta tidak populer itu adalah titisan pangeran matahari, suatu hal yang sulit dia terima.

Srek, srek, srek, krak!

Kelima sahabat naruto tersadar dari keterpukauan mereka akan putri bulan dan pangeran matahari ke Naruto yang saat ini baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Naruto?!" tanya kelima sahabat Naruto memastikan jika yang mereka lihat ini adalah benar-benar Naruto asli teman mereka.

"Kalian kenapa melihat aku seperti orang hilang?! Ini aku, apa kalian sudah lupa pada wajahku yang cute ini?" jawab Naruto dengan dongkol dan disambut dengan aksi mutahan berjamaah dari kelima sahabatnya.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau ikut di bawa ke langit" balas Kiba menarik napas lega.

"Yeah, paling tidak kita bisa pulang dengan lega karena ternyata kau tidak hilang ke langit" sambung Sai tersnyum lucu.

"Ternyata kau sudah kembali, dobe" ejek Sasuke, membuat Naruto yang kebingungan semakin geram.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian?" tanya naruto tak mengerti dia di kait-kaitkan dengan langit, "Kalian berharap aku mati?" simpul Naruto tersinggung.

"Bukan itu maksud kami, apa kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Shikamaru seraya mendengus kesal.

"Aku_. Hei, mana Hinata? Apa kalian melihat Hinata? Itu gadis berambut panjang , dia menggunakan jaket orange ku?" tanya Naruto begitu dia teringat pada Hinata.

"Dia sudah kembali ke langit" jawab Gaara pelan, seolah untuk megatakan itu butuh perjuangan selama ribuan tahun.

"Kembali ke langit?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Akhirnya ke lima temannya pun mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi. Seiring terbenamnya matahari mereka kembali ke desa.

"Jadi seperti itu ceritanya" kata Naruto begitu selesai mendengar cerita teman-temannya.

"Siapa sangka kau adalah titisan pangeran matahari" kata Kiba di sela tawanya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, setelah menanggapi cerita teman-temannya dia menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya. Dia teringat kembali pada mimipinya. Bayangan masa lalu yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya membuat perasaannya semakin sedih, sedih karena dia sudah tahu seperti apa dan bagaimana dia pernah mencintai Hinata dan dia pun tahu betapa Hinata mencintainya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, apa dia harus bahagia karena Hinata kini telah menemukan cahaya dan cintanya atau sedih karena dialah yang kehilangan cahaya dan cintanya. Sedih, sudah pasti dia rasakan, tapi dia pun sadar. Mereka berbeda, antara langit dan bumi. Mereka tak mungkin bersatu seperti timur dan barat.

Hari makin gelap saat mereka keluar dari hutan, gelap. Itulah kesan pertama yang mereka lihat saat keluar dari hutan, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun semua berubah, perlahan-lahan bulan muncul di langit menghiasi langit malam desa Konoha dan memberikan sinarnya pada desa yang selama ini kehilangan cayaha bulan.

"Naruto"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menoreh pada kelima sahabatnya yang sedang memandang langit.

"Dia sudah muncul" kata Kiba seraya menunjuk bulan purnama di langit yang bersinar terang.

Rasa haru seketika menyeruak memenuhi hati Naruto, dia ingin menangis saat melihat bulan membuat dia teringat akan Hinata, akan perasaannya pada Hinata, tapi dia masih punya gengsi didepan teman-temannya. "Hinata~~~" Naruto hanya mampu memanggil nama Hinata di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa Naruto sadarai teman-temannya mengetahui perasaannya yang dia sembunyikan, mereka tahu meski dia hanya titisan namun perasaan itu tetap tertinggal padanya.

"Yo, naruto. Ayo kita segera kembali ke desa, karena saat ini Sasuke akan mentraktir dua gadis cantik" kata Kiba merangkul pundak Naruto mencoba menghiburnya.

"He eh? Benarkah? Sasuke seceroboh itu?" tanya Naruto mencoba berbaur dengan teman-temannya meski sebenarnya dia terus teringat akan Hinata.

"Paling tidak biarkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan untukmu" batin Naruto di sela tawanya bersama temannya, tawa yang menmgandung penyesalan.

Purnama makin meninggi di langit desa Konoha, membuat seluruh penduduk desa berhamburan keluar. Mereka manangis, terharu bahagia melihat bulan telah muncul kebali di langit mereka.

Ino dan Sakura berpelukan, melampiaskan perasaan bahagia mereka karena mereka telah melihat purnama yang indah di langit malam desa mereka.

"Ternyata kalian benar" Sakura dan Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka begitu Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka.

Sementara itu, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai dan KIba berdiri cukup jauh dari Sasuke. Mereka berlima memberikan semangat pada Sasuke melalui tatapan dan senyuman nakal mereka.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"Cih, berisik!" balas Sasuke penuh kekesalan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Putri bulan telah kembali ke langit" dengan susah payah setelah dia buang jauh-jauh gengsinya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang tak pernah mengaku kalah.

"Putri bulan? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Ino.

"Kami sendiri yang melihatnya kembali ke langit" sungguh, saat ini Sasuke serasa ingin menghilang ke langit teluar setelah menagkui kekalahannya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan bahasa ilmiah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek, jika sasuke punya sharingan pasti Sakura sudah hancur di dunia genjutsu.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mentraktir kalian" kata Sasuke.

…..

Tokyo, desember 2018 M.

"Gerhana matahari akan di prediksikan akan terjadi siang ini tepat pukul 10 pagi" kata Gaara tanpa melepaskan matanya dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

"Kali ini gerhana matahari terjadi lebih awal dari prediksi kita" gumam Shikamaru tak terdengar jelas karena rokok yang menempel di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perlatan memantau kita, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang tengah mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk merekam gerhana matahari.

"Yosh, sudah selesai" kata Naruto yang terdengar penuh semangat dari ruang perlengkapan.

Sai menonggolkan kepalanya dari balik peta didepannya. "Aku khawatir dengan naruto, semenjak pulang dari desa Konoha, Naruto terlihat lebih murung. Dia banyak menyendiri, aku khawatir pada kesehatannya".

"Apa kita perlu membawnya ke psikiater?" tanya Kiba setengah berbisik takut Naruto mndengarnya.

"Aku mendengarnya Kiba!" kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kiba.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik-baik saja dan aku masih tetap semangat!" kata naruto dengan suara yang lantang.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera menuju lokasi kita" kata Shikamaru yang tak ingin larut lebih dalam ke dalam suasana hati Naruto yang meledak-ledak.

"Yosh!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Hinata,akhirnya kau bisa bersatu kembali dengan kekasihmu. Aku akan merekam pertemuan kalian, meski hanya sebentar saja namun itu bukanlah masalah. Karena kalian saling mencintai dan saling percaya" kata Naruto seraya berjalan membuntuti rekan-rekannya.

Sebelum masuk ke mobil, Naruto menatap matahari. "Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu kembali HInata" gumam Naruto namun bisa didengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Kasihan sekali dia, dia masih berharap bisa bertemu dengna putri bulan" kata Sai yang merasa kasihan pada Naruto, dan di sambut dengan helaan napas panjangdari keempat rekannya.

…..

Taman kota, lokasi yang mereka pilih untuk merekam peristiwa gerhana. Di tempat itu di perhitungkan sebagai titik dimana gerhana matahari total akan terlihat jelas dan sempurna.

Semua persiapan merekam sudah siap dan segala sesuatu yang di butuhkan utuk mengabadikan fenomena ini telah di siapkan. Disekitar mereka pun banyak yang ingin rekam peristiwa langka ini, sungguh peristiwa yang mendebarkan.

"Aduh! Kenapa di saat penting seperti ini aku malah kebelet pipis sih?!" runtuk Naruto seraya menjepit pahanya.

"Cepatlah pergi, kau masih punya waktu sebelum gerhana itu terjadi" kata Shikamaru yang reseh melihat aksi naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke toilet sebentar" kata Naruto seraya lari terbirit-birit.

Di toilet.

"Hwaaaa! Kenapa banyak orang sih!" teriak Naruto frustasi melihat antrian yang panjang, mana dia sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa permisi, Naruto sudah membiru menahan hasratnya. Satu, dua, tiga orang mulai berkurang dan akhirnya tiba saatnya untu menyalurkan hasrat alaminya.

Dengan perasaan yang lega Naaruto beranjak keluar dari toilet menuju pintu keluar, namun langkahnya sedikit tertahan saat dia mendengar suara-bisik-bisik.

"Apa gerhana matahari sudah mulai?!" pekik Naruto frutasi seraya berlari keluar, dan lagi pergerakannya tertahan saat dia melihat suasana di taman perlahan menggelap.

Tak ingin membuang waktu naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuju taman tanpa peduli pada penglihatannya yang mulai menggelap, tak peduli pada siapa saja yang dia lewati dan dia tabrak. Naruto makin mempercepat lajau larinya tepat saat bulan menutupi matahari dengan sempurna.

Bruuk!

"Ittai!"

"AOhh!"

Dalam gelapnya gerhana, dalam bersatunya bulan dan matahari dengan sisa penglihatan yang dia miliki, Naruto merangkak mendekati sosok yang dia tabrak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto saat dia melihat surai gelap panjang terjuntai menutupi wajah sosok itu.

Sosok itu hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus sikut tangan kirinya yang terbentur tanah. Dengan hati-hati Naruto membantu sosok itu berdiri, setelah di perhatikan dengan seksama, bisa di simpulkan kalau sosok itu adalah seorang gadis.

"Apa tanganmu terluka?" tanya Naruto seraya meraih tangan kiri gadis itu bersamaan dengan bergesernya bulan dan matahari saling menjauh, menyisahkan sedikit cahaya menerangi taman dan penglihatan Naruto yang tengah memeriksa luka gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. tangaku hanya memar sedikit" Naruto tertahan sebentar mendengar suara gadis itu, jantungnya seperti berdetak cepat saat dia mendengar suara milik gadis itu.

"Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi? Sampai mendengar suaranya?" batin Naruto.

Untuk membuktikan apa yang dia pikirkan Naruto mengangkat pelan-pelan wajahnya, tepat saat itu matahari kembali bersinar terang setelah bulan bergeser meninggalkan matahari.

Suiiiinnngggg~!

Silau, terang. Sinar matahari tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk menyilaukan penglihatan Naruto, terlalu terang sampai-samapi Naruto tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu, dia segera membuang wajahnya dari gadis itu yang saat ini berdiri tepat membelakang matahari.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" lagi, suara itu membuat perasaan Naruto serasa meledak.

Setelah penglihatannya kembali normal, dengan gaya patah-patah Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke gadis itu.

Wajah yang bersinar, itulah hal pertama yang Naruto lihat dan itu langsung membuat senyum mentarinya melebar. Surai indigo panjangnya melambangkan lagit malam yang tenang. Purnama, itulah yang Naruto dapati pada iris pucat gadis itu. taburan bintang-bintang, itulah yang Naruto perhatikan dari senyum gadis itu.

"Hi, Hinata?!" antara percaya dan tidak, saat ini Hinata berdiri di depan Naruto.

"Ba, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata juga.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, dia terus menatap wajah Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan antara sedih, bahagia, rindu cinta dan benci. Semua bersatu menjadi satu dalam hati dan pikiran Naruto.

"Aku yakin, kita akan bertemu kembali. Karena inilah takdir kita" kata Naruto, sontak membuat gadis itu ketakutan.

Siapa yang tidak takut jika ada orang asing yang tahu namamu dan mengatakan hal aneh mengenai takdir, jika bukan orang gila.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak gadis itu ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-sama?!" sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba menyentuh pundak Naruto, dengan gaya patah-patah Naruto menoreh pada pemilik tangan itu.

"Ne-Neji-nii-san"

"Nii-san?" batin Naruto mulai membayangkan dia di hajar oleh pemuda bersurai coklat panjang, nii-san gadis itu dan benar saja belum selesai membayangkan pukulan telak langsung mengenai wajah cute Naruto.

…..

Di rumah sakit.

"Nyamnyam, Hinata-chan! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" igau Naruto yang tertidur pulas dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah, dia telah kembali normal" kata Shiamaru seraya menyalakan rokoknya.

"Yah, mereka ternyata di pertemukan kembali. Tepat saat bulan dan Matahari bertemu" tambah Sai.

"Sepertinya Naruto butuh tenaga ekstra untuk bisa mendekati putri bulan" sambung Gaara seraya melirik pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, iris amethystnya menatap sinis pada mereka.

"Anak ini kenapa terlihat menyebalkan!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta putri bulanmu" kata Kiba dengan penuh semangat.

"Hinata-chan!" kelima kawan naruto langsung berlari membekam mulut Naruto yang sedari tadi mengigau nama Hinata, sementara Neji membantu Hinata yang terbalut tangan kirinya berjalan melewati mereka.

"Kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau Naruto bakalan butuh tenaga ekstra" kata Shikamaru begitu melihat Neji dan Hinata menjauh.

"Aku juga tiba-tiba merasa kasihan pada naruto begitu melihat nii-san putri bulan" sambung Sasuke lemas.

"Kenapa kalian yang pesimis?" tanya Gaara menyadarkan mereka.

"Tetap semangat yah, Naruto!" hanya Kiba yang tetap memberikan semangat pada Naruto meski dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius.

Yah, akhirnya Naruto menemukan cahayanya yang hilang. Meski dia akan kesulitan untuk memiliki cahayanya, tapi itu bukanlah hal sulit. Iya kan, Naruto?

The end.

Endingnya ngegantung yah? Emang sengaja buat endingnya ngegantung, karena fic ini tidak bercerita tentang Naruto yang berusaha mendapatkan cinta gadis impiannya. Fic ini hanya bercerita bagaimana Hinata (putri bulan) menemukan cintanya dan cahayanya yang hilang, serta Naruto yang menemukan kembali cahayanya.


End file.
